Desesperança
by Adicta
Summary: Para todos, Katniss Everdeen foi o símbolo da esperança. No entanto, para ela, a esperança de uma vida melhor estava enterrada no campo de batalha de Panem, junto aos restos mortais de sua irmã.


Olá pra quem chega! Essa fic foi feita para o desafio Inkdisney do Inkspired, onde tínhamos que escrever uma história com base numa música da Disney. Eu escolhi o "Encanto da Cura" de "Enrolados".

Pra quem não sabe, nesse filme existe uma flor mágica capaz de curar feridas, doenças, rejuvenescer pessoas, etc.

Tive a ideia de usá-la nessa fic de "Jogos Vorazes", pois toda a saga está muito relacionada à diversos tipos de plantas, inclusive os nomes de muitos personagens remetem à plantas específicas, incluindo o da protagonista.

Aqui focarei na prímula, uma planta conhecida por suas propriedades medicinais (fato verídico). Em inglês ela é chamada de primrose (exatamente, esse é o nome da irmã da Katniss).

Essa história se passa após o término da saga. Explicações necessárias para o entendimento do contexto da obra estarão nas notas finais!

Boa leitura!

* * *

 _Brilha linda flor_

 _Teu poder venceu_

 _Traz de volta já_

 _O que uma vez foi meu_

Como de costume, Peeta brincava com os seus filhos do lado de fora da casa, enquanto Katniss os observava num misto contraditório de ternura e tristeza. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda sentia-se incapaz de fazer parte de um momento alegre como aquele. Em sua concepção, jamais seria merecedora de estar ali com a sua família, vivendo tranquilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Seus pesadelos ainda a atormentavam constantemente, e o simples fato de ter dado à luz a duas crianças felizes e saudáveis a fazia recordar das mortes que presenciou no passado, fosse daqueles que ela matou com as suas próprias mãos ou daqueles que morreram por sua culpa.

— Prim — inconscientemente, ela balbuciou o nome em voz alta.

A lembrança foi inevitável. A perda de sua irmã a perturbava todos os dias de sua miserável vida.

"A culpa é sua, somente sua Katniss."

O mostro que habitava em seu interior disse aos sussurros, deixando-a completamente desnorteada.

"Você deveria estar morta, não ela."

Katniss sentiu seu estômago se revirar em náuseas e o seu ritmo cardíaco acelerar. Suando frio, precisou respirar fundo para não dar atenção à voz que diariamente a perturbava com aquelas verdades tão dolorosas. Desviou a atenção para o jardim de prímulas noturnas que Peeta havia plantado quando a guerra terminou. Lentamente caminhou até elas e se ajoelhou ali, contemplando o brilho das belas e delicadas pétalas sob a luz do sol.

De alguma forma, elas acalmavam seu coração e, por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer, também fazia sentido. Afinal, não havia maneira melhor de sentir-se perto de sua irmã, senão estando junto à planta que deu nome à ela.

As duas eram muito parecidas. A cor amarela das pétalas a fazia recordar das lindas tranças douradas de Prim, e a simplicidade de sua anatomia remetia à inocência da mesma. Aquelas flores lhe transmitiam paz e lhe davam suporte para continuar vivendo, tal como Primrose Everdeen costumava fazer nos tempos sombrios de Panem.

Para todos, Katniss foi o símbolo da esperança, no entanto, para ela, a esperança era Prim. Por sua irmã, Katniss participou de um jogo de vida ou morte e saiu como vencedora. Pela força que ela lhe deu, Katniss foi capaz de mentir, matar, liderar uma rebelião e até mesmo trair quem lhe depositou confiança. Foi tudo por ela. Tudo por Prim.

"Mas foi tudo em vão."

O monstro voltou a incomodá-la e Katniss sentiu um nó de formar em sua garganta. Seu desejo de oferecer uma vida digna à sua irmã jamais se concretizaria. Todas as suas ações tiveram a pior das consequências.

"Você é a culpada, Katniss."

 _Cura o que se feriu_

 _Salva o que se perdeu_

 _Traz de volta já_

 _O que uma vez foi meu_

 _Uma vez foi meu_

O aroma fresco do pão recém saído do forno agitava as crianças famintas sentadas ao redor da mesa de jantar. Perdida em seu próprio mundo, Katniss organizava os pratos e talheres, enquanto Peeta preparava um chá quente para aquecê-los naquela noite fria.

Ao levar a xícara à boca pela primeira vez, Katniss de imediato estranhou o sabor ligeiramente amargo da bebida fumegante. Tentou reconhecer quais ingredientes Peeta havia usado em seu preparo, mas foi inútil. Ela não tinha um paladar apurado para esse tipo de coisa, até porque no passado a comida tinha unicamente a função de mantê-la viva. Jamais se deu ao luxo de apreciar a fundo os sabores daquilo que experimentava.

— Do que é esse chá, Peeta? — perguntou por fim, mais curiosa do que deveria.

— Raizes de prímulas.

Ela emudeceu por alguns instantes, antes de conseguir formular uma nova pergunta.

— De prímulas?

— Sim. Eu as colhi hoje cedo no jardim.

— De onde tirou a ideia de usá-las?

— Descobri que essa é uma planta medicinal. Ela cura doenças e ferimentos. Dizem por aí que ela é capaz de aliviar qualquer tipo de transtorno.

Katniss perdeu completamente o fôlego, como se alguém tivesse lhe desferido um golpe na altura do estômago. Além de ter o mesmo nome de sua irmã, a planta também era medicinal? Aquilo era coincidência demais para um único dia.

Lembrou-se de imediato do sonho perdido de Prim em tornar-se médica. Mesmo quando criança, ela fora uma pessoa gentil e amável, sempre preocupada com a saúde e o bem-estar daqueles à sua volta. Morreu enquanto tentava salvar vidas, ou melhor, foi _assassinada_. Talvez, se não se preocupasse tanto com os outros, não estaria presente durante aquele bombardeio. Se não sonhasse em ser médica, provavelmente hoje estaria vivendo ao seu lado.

Ao fechar os olhos, Katniss conseguiu ouvir o som da explosão que deu fim à vida de sua querida irmã. Aquela era uma memória dolorosa demais, quase _insuportável_.

— Eu achei que nos faria bem, entende? Deve ajudar com as dores de cabeça — Peeta disse ao notar que o corpo de Katniss havia enrijecido de tensão.

Irritada, ela inspirou fundo prestes a atacá-lo com as mais duras palavras de seu vocabulário, sem compreender como Peeta pôde ser capaz de acreditar que chá estúpido traria milagrosamente de volta a sanidade mental que ambos perderam naqueles dias infernais. No entanto, desistiu de falar no momento em que o encarou, assustada pela forma com que ele a observava. Aqueles não eram mais os olhos do doce Peeta que ela conheceu um dia, mas sim os olhos perturbados do garoto que foi torturado pela Capital. Os olhos de quem um dia tentou matá-la.

"Você sabe que ele ficou assim por sua culpa, não é Katniss?"

Ela ignorou o monstro, desviando sua atenção para as crianças sentadas no lado oposto da mesa, completamente alheias para o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Foi uma boa ideia, Peeta — disse por fim acariciando a mão dele na tentativa de fazê-lo voltar à realidade — Melhor beber o seu chá antes que esfrie.

Seguindo o seu próprio conselho, ela engoliu de uma só vez todo o conteúdo de sua xícara e, embora soubesse que uma simples planta jamais seria capaz de curar todas as feridas que carregava tanto em sua mente, quanto em seu coração, ainda lhe restava a esperança de que aquilo pudesse ao menos silenciar o seu monstro interior para sempre.

Naquela noite, após se certificar de que as crianças estavam dormindo, Katniss enfim repousou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, encolhendo-se na cama da casal que há anos compartilhava com Peeta. Por força do hábito, ele a abraçou por trás, ciente de ser a única pessoa capaz de aliviar os pesadelos diários que atormentavam a sua parceira.

Grata por aquele dia enfim ter terminado, Katniss suspirou cansada. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se do semblante assustador de Peeta durante o jantar e estremeceu num impulso. Naquele instante, lamentou profundamente que as propriedades milagrosas do chá de prímula fossem apenas uma lenda. Lamentou por Peeta, por ela e por todos aqueles que perderam suas vidas na guerra. Imaginou como seria bom curar todos os seus transtornos num passe de mágica. Como seria maravilhoso se uma simples planta realmente pudesse lhe devolver tudo aquilo que lhe fazia falta: seus companheiros, sua saúde e sua família.

— Você ainda me ama. Verdadeiro ou falso? — Peeta sussurrou em seu ouvido, levando-a de volta para a dura realidade, onde qualquer traço de alegria não passava de uma mera ilusão.

Uma lágrima silenciosa rolou pelo seu rosto, molhando o tecido sobre o qual ela estava deitada. Infelizmente, a única flor capaz de salvá-la daquele estado lastimável não estava presente em seu jardim de prímulas, mas sim enterrada no campo de batalha de Panem.

"Falso."

— Verdadeiro.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

É bom lembrar que a morte da Prim deixa a Katniss completamente maluca e acabada! Afinal, tudo começou por causa da Prim, já que Katniss se voluntariou pra ir aos Jogos Vorazes no lugar da irmã.

Peeta também ficou louco, pois passou por sessões de tortura na Capital (ele foi capturado). Aos poucos ele retoma um pouco da sua sanidade, mas sempre tem uns surtos. Além disso, ele não sabe quais das suas memórias são verdadeiras ou não. Por isso, sempre pergunta "Verdadeiro ou falso?" para a Katniss, já que ele tem dúvidas sobre tudo. Inclusive, no epílogo do livro a última coisa que ele pergunta a Katniss é se ela o ama. Ela responde com "verdadeiro".

Enfim, de qualquer forma, os dois terminam juntos e tem dois filhos, embora o final não seja nada feliz.

Qualquer semelhança, **não** é mera coincidência. As semelhanças de Prim com a planta prímula foram propositais. A menina queria ser médica, pois isso é uma característica da planta em que a personagem foi baseada. Usei esse fato a meu favor na história, fingindo que era uma coincidência.


End file.
